The advances in medicine are enhancing the quality and longevity of human lives. Ailments, for which there were no effective treatments before, are now effectively treated by one or more drugs. In many cases, patients have to remember to take a dose of medicine at prescribed times. A number of ailments require treatment with one or more combination of medicines. With most medicines (e.g., pills, syrups), doses have to be taken at specific intervals (every six hours) or at certain times of the day (morning, afternoon, evening, before bed time etc). A patient may have difficulty remembering to take medicine at recommended times. Sometimes, patients have difficulty remembering that they have already taken a dose. Some patients have difficulty remembering the recommended dose of medicine to be taken, especially if a medicine dose requires more than one pill of the same medicine. In a multiple drug regimen, such a scenario is even more convoluted and may pose grave consequences to the patient. This is especially true for patients with inadequate skills or knowledge to follow a medicine regimen like elderly, disabled and cognitively impaired and patients with psychiatric disorders (Levy R L et al, American Journal of Gastroenterology 1999; 94:1733-1742 & Nigro J, Journal of Clinical Gastroenterology 2001; 32:66-82). This segment of the population is the most vulnerable as their medicine regimen usually comprises of multiple medicines, each with a different schedule and a different set of instructions. In addition, eyesight fade with age and reading labels of medicine containers can present a problem. Even young and alert patients are sometimes overwhelmed by life, work, family and other responsibilities and forget to take their medicines. This is especially apparent with temporary treatments, such as antibiotics, where the medicine is only taken for a short period of time. In this case, patients are unable to generate a routine based around taking the medicine. The end result of the above situations is that the amount of medicine taken is either too low to affect the course of the ailment, or is too high and causes overdose reactions.
There are many studies that show that management of chronic diseases is unsatisfactory in spite of the great advances in medicine. Factors that have been implicated are 1) poor compliance with medicine regimen because patients forget to take their medicines 2) frequent need to go the pharmacist for refills and education 3) need for frequent visit to the health care professional's office to monitor the treatment response and to make any required changes in medicine regimen 4) lack of adequate health education and inadequate reinforcement thereof 5) under or over dosing of medicine 6) altered dosing regimen 7) incorrect administration of medicine (Kane S et al, Advanced Therapy for Inflammatory Bowel Disease; 2002:9-11). Even more worrisome is the practice that patients do not inform physicians of their non compliance with medicine regimen. Physicians, in such a case, conclude that patient's condition is not responding to the current medicine regimen and make changes in medicine dose, add or substitute another medicine. This results in unnecessary changes in patient's medicine regimen which can be detrimental to the health of the patient. This practice also increases health care cost.
Medicines including pills, capsules, tablets, caplets and the like have traditionally been packaged in bottles or other such containers capped with a variety of closure devices. The caps or closures for these containers have taken a variety of forms and, more recently, have included a key system, depress-and-turn system, or the like, designed to prevent small children from gaining access to the contents. These medicine containers do not have features to assist patients remember to take their medicines or to record their compliance with a medicine regimen. There are many prior art attempts to address problems of this nature which generally incorporate some type of a time, date or dosage indicating device on the cap or other part of the container which involves a moveable pointer or other such device designed to be indicative of the status of medicine administration. These devices generally involve the relative motion of a pointer, plate or other indicator relative to a dial which is moved each time the medicine container is used to indicate the fact that the medicine has been taken and/or the time when the next dose is due.
Systems including a pointer and dial indicator on the container cap are illustrated. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,422, Adams disclosed a device suitable as a closure cap for a medicine container. The device has indicia circumferentially marked on the upper surface of the device representing the time for next taking the medicine in the container. An arm rotatably and pivotably mounted in the center of the device is set to point at the time for next taking the medicine. The arm is releasably retained in position by cooperating pegs and indentations on the upper surface of the device and the underside of the rotatable arm. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,216,975, Bartholomew disclosed a combination medicine container cap and indicator device adapted to function as the closure or cover for a medicine container or container. The device includes an indicator providing a visual indication for the user that a pill has been or should be removed from the bottle for consumption. While these approaches are viable as long as they are properly used, the indicating position is easily altered and presents no reliable permanent record.
Various other devices include mechanical advancing systems that coordinate with the operation of the bottle cap. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,189, Mastman et al, disclosed a medicine bottle unit having a closure for indicating dosage and other information, which changes automatically as the closure is rotated on the bottle of the unit. The closure includes an outer cap and an inner member within the cap. The cap and inner member have co-operable indicia thereon. The inner member moves with the cap as the cap is rotated in one direction on the bottle. However, the cap moves relative to the bottle and the inner member when the cap is rotated in the opposite direction on the bottle, thus assuring a change in the information represented by the indicia on the cap and the indicator on the inner member, or by indicia on the inner member visible through a hole in the cap. Several embodiments of medicine bottle unit are disclosed. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,010, Marshall disclosed indicators and methods of indicating which are intended primarily for use with medicine containers. The devices typically indicate the number of doses of medicine ingested or remaining to be taken by a patient during a particular period. These devices additionally provide tactile assistance to patients in appropriately repositioning the indicator arms and, when used correctly, may reduce the possibility of patient overdose by restricting improper attempts to advance the indicator arm. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,405,045, Villa-Real disclosed a color-coded, two-component medicament container comprising a cap means with variously pre-set structural interval spacing between each pair of preformed window system to differentiate a fixed three-hour time interval cap from a four-hour interval cap, a six-hour time interval cap, an 8-hour time interval cap and from a unitary pre-formed window for a 12 or 24-hour time interval cap; each kind of cap to be specifically used according to the prescribed frequency of drug administration such as every 3-hour frequency, every 4-hour frequency, every 6-hour frequency, every 8-hour frequency and every 12 or 24-hour frequency, respectively, as coordinated in a snug-fitting but csafety lock wisely rotatable engagement with a complementarily shaped cylindrical medicament container having csafety lock-like numeral indicia ranging from 1 to 12 and equidistantly arranged as in a csafety lock there around the supper circumferential exterior wall of the said medicament container is disclosed.
Both, use of the dial or pointer devices and operation of container cap, require manual dexterity and intact cognition. Moreover, with these devices, patients have to learn complex instruction each time a change is made in medicine dose or frequency. Both these are problematic in elderly, disabled or in patients with cognitive impairment.
The need for a device that automatically dispenses the proper pill(s) in the proper amount(s) at the proper time(s) each day and alerts the user to take the dispensed pill(s) is evident by the numerous devices described in the prior art. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,256, Tump disclosed a dispensing assembly for dispensing a series of different pills over a prescribed period. The dispensing assembly is provided with an indicator that is adjustable to preset the start of the pill regiment on whatever day desired. The pill package and dispensing assembly are constructed and arranged so that after the indicator has been preset, the pill package can be fixedly positioned in the dispensing assembly with the first pill of the regimen in position to be taken by the user on the first pre selected day. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,589, Lim has disclosed a device that can be loaded with appropriate pills and programmed to automatically dispense the proper amount(s) and proper type(s) of pill(s) at the proper time(s) each day. The device also includes a system for alerting the pill taker that pills have been dispensed and need to be taken, a system for providing voice messages to coach the pill taker to use the device and consume the pills, a system for alerting an off-site caregiver when the pill taker has not responded as required or when there is a problem with the operation of the device, and a system for an efficient and accurate loading of pills into the device.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,606 Lewis et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,651 Scidmore et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,453 Luckstead and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,516 Hoar have described an automatic pill dispensing assembly that has pill storage regulating wheels that are rotated constantly by electric safety lock motors. The constantly rotating pill storage regulating wheel of these devices successively moves each pill storage compartment of the regulating wheel into a temporary alignment with a pill discharge outlet at a cyclical and fixed time interval. When a pill storage compartment is in alignment with the pill discharge outlet, any pill stored in the compartment will fall by gravity through the outlet into a pill receptacle. Automatic pill dispensing assemblies that do not employ rotating wheels are also known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,810 to Christiansen shows a device that uses a series of pill storage compartments that are arrayed in a checkerboard fashion and U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,309 to Stone et al shows a device that uses a series of pill storage compartments that are spirally arranged on an elongate cylinder. Although these examples seem to be different, the basic operating principle of all these dispensing assemblies, are nonetheless similar.
However, there are problems with the devices described in the prior art. These devices entail loading of individual pill storage compartments by the pharmacist. This is a time consuming and manpower intensive process that makes these devices costly and inefficient. None of these devices provide the ease and cost effectiveness of the present day throwaway plastic medicine containers where a bulk supply of medicaments can be dispensed at one time.
There have been many prior art attempts to incorporate a device into the medicine container that is able to record the opening and closures of the caps of the medicine containers. These prior arts have attempted to use the operation of the closure of medicine container as a surrogate marker for compliance. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,604,650 Sagar has proposed a medicine-dispensing system that has a medicine reminder to assist the patient in following a drug regimen. In an example embodiment, a medicine reminder comprises a timer programmable to a predetermined interval. A user-alert is responsive to the timer, reminding the user to take a dose of medicine at the predetermined interval. A sensor detects whether the medicine container cap has been opened and a dose-indication informs the user of the time since the last dose. The dose indication further informs the user as to whether to take a next medicine dose. The time of the last dose is determined by the timer receiving a signal from the sensor. A communications interface enables programming of a parameter associated with administering a medicine.
There are major disadvantages to the inventions that rely on medicine container cap removal as a measure of compliance. Medicine containers with cap allow access to the bulk medicine supply during each dispensing event. Once the device recognizes the removal of the cap, any number of doses may be removed from the bottle without proper recognition, thus seriously compromising the device's ability to properly record compliance. Even more troublesome is the possibility that the cap device might not be reinstalled on the bottle; if not, the subsequent removal of medicines from the bottle go unmonitored.
In addition, the devices described in prior inventions share some common drawbacks that include: 1) none of the prior art devices have the ability to automatically count and dispense a prescribed quantity of medicine at prescribed times from a bulk supply within the medicine container. 2) These devices do not provide any protection against abuse of prescription medicines. Once the closure is opened any number of doses can be removed. This is of particular concern with medicines that have a high abuse potential such as morphine. 3) The prior art devices do not provide any protection against the consumption of medicines that have expired. Medicines that are beyond their expiry date are associated with significant life threatening side effects. 4) They do not provide security features to prevent use by a person other than the intended patient. 5) Devices proposed by the prior inventions do not allow for remote medicine management. Whenever a change is made to a medicine regimen, a new prescription has to be filled and the medicine container has to be taken to the pharmacist for a change of label. The patient has to learn new information regarding the new dosage regimen. These are major deterrents to continued compliance with pharmacotherapy for chronic medical conditions. 6) Prior art devices do not assist with comprehensive disease management. Adequate disease management requires frequent monitoring of health related parameters to assess the efficacy of medicines. Studies have shown that frequent home based monitoring of health parameters and subsequent prompt adjustment of treatment regimens significantly improves disease outcomes. At the present time, such monitoring, reporting and adjustment of medicine regimen requires intensive participation by patients, including multiple visits to health care professional's office. Prior art devices do not provide a solution to this problem. 7) The devices of prior inventions are cumbersome and expensive to manufacture. None of the prior inventions have provided the necessary reliability and inexpensive implementation to present itself as a viable alternative to today's plastic throwaway medicine containers. The value of additional features suggested by the prior inventions, have not justified the added costs.
Some prior art devices provide limited solution to individual problems faced by patients, health care professionals and pharmacists in ensuring compliance. However none of these devices have provided a comprehensive one stop solution to manage the multiple complex problems that hinder patient's compliance with a medicine regimen. Hence, while “childproof” construction has been mandated, to date there has been no other major addition to the conventional throw away plastic medicine containers.